


An Alpha's Fury

by kouaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Noctis goes in search of his husband, too bad he yanked on the wrong wolf's tail.





	An Alpha's Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for the "I'll tell you what , if it wasn't for bad luck you'd have no luck at all." Prompt.  
> This a new au but honestly have no name for it yet, still sorry yeah have an obsession with Nyx and wolves and well at least everyone else in Galahd can shift now too.

Prompt: “I’ll tell you what, if it wasn’t for bad luck you’d have no luck at all.”

Nyx walked through the grounds of the old Lucian Castle checking on the animals that he had invited to begin the new trade system and peace between man and nature. Since Galahdians lived in harmony with the wild animals and being shifters they made up a certain system. Only killing the animals when death was the only option and trading their kills with other such materials. It was a system that had worked amazingly in their time and so bringing forth this to the council had been difficult because they didn’t trust working with wild beasts. Nyx argued in stating that they speak the animals’ language and that they can think for themselves. Regis gave the final word and stated that they needed to try it. So far so good, some of the Lucian residents were weary when a wolf, couerl and bear would come but the galahdians spoke for them allowing for the system to work well for the first day. It was time to miss Lucian and Galahdian together now that he and Noctis were ruling the land together. He smiled at the thought when his ears picked up sounds of screams. He turned in the direction of the sounds and ran to the source. He wondered if one of the wild animals had been attacked by one of the humans living in the castle having not heard of the new system he had arranged. That or they simply ignored him as they thought he was a wild animal himself preferring to be making a trade system with the wild beats of Eos. 

However, arriving he couldn’t help but feel confusion. All in their animal forms and one on of the castle’s ledges were his sister and friends. Libertus looked all too pleased and with his hooves stomping and neighing in amusement. Selena and Crowe in their snow leopard and fox forms were smiling in a pleased manner. As for Pelna the philippine eagle looked greatly concerned at the situation they were watching.

Silently walking forward Nyx being a bit taller then the four lifted his head at full height and couldn’t help but growl.

Noctis was holding onto his sword on a ledge shouting for help. As the great old wolf and alpha female, Kennocha barked and growled at him, jumping and snapping her jaws at the second King of Lucis. Nyx’s growl alerted his companions and sister to turn. Libertus, Crowe and Pelna backed away and bowed their heads seeing his fury while the Selena simply sat up from her position. She was still holding a grudge against Noctis for his comment on calling them savages before meeting them having been angry at the arranged marriage. 

“What happened?” he growled as he walked and forced her to lower herself. She bared her own fangs but had a amused gleam in her eyes. She then turned to Crowe and the fox skipped forward and smiled at her best friend and leader. 

“Well…”

^Before^

Noctis was looking for Nyx…his husband, the sound of that still didn’t click. Still, the man was a gentleman and never slept in the same bed with him. Didn’t sleep with him despite being married in front of Lucis to show the union between them and Galahd. Despite this, people of Lucis were wary of the galahdians despite their aid having been the key to winning the war against Niflheim. 

Noctis was still not sure of Nyx, he admitted he had made a bad impression with Selena and Asteria and had been dare he say it a horrible brat. Still, he felt a pull to be careful or better yet relying on fuzzy memories in trying to wait for someone which he wasn’t sure who. Nyx was kind but was too silent about his thoughts which caused Noctis to be wary and he was still angry about this arranged marriage his father had simply arranged.

The man forgot to wake him for the morning council and he was angry. He was confused to where all these animals were coming from carrying baskets and other items. They watched him and he stopped now and then to pet but he was looking for his idiot husband.

Looking up he noticed a red furred fox with black tipped ears and front paws and hind legs watching him as he walked. He couldn’t help notice the eyes that a red brown familiar to those of Nyx’s usual right hand man or woman in this case Crowe. It bothered him how he could not tell whether the animal was an animal or a galahdian with their magical blood of being animal shifters. Honestly, he was having a headache just like the council in dealing with the new situation of the now combined nations.

Finally seeing a black four legged figure walking by, Noctis immediately assumed it to be Nyx. Which proved to be a fatal error the minute he yanked on the wolf’s tail.

^Back to Present^

“And so it didn’t occur to any of you to help him?” Nyx asked while narrowing his eyes at the giggling trio while Pelna simply shook his head.

“Well..”

“Don’t blame Pelna. He tried to help but we stopped him. After all Kennocha only likes you.” Crowe explained while protecting her mate.

Nyx rolled his eyes and slowly leaned towards the edge before stopping and turning to the four.

“Libs, Crowe both of you have jobs go fucking do them. And dear Sel, you have a wedding to be getting ready for unless you want me to share this incident with Mamochka?”

Selena snarled before turning and walking off followed by Crowe. Libertus gave Nyx a glare but immediately stomped off. Pelna turned to Nyx, who simply motioned him to stay put.

Nyx jumped down and walked forward to where Kennocha and Noctis were. Noctis immediately noticed him and cried to him to help. Nyx smirked up at him though.

“Certainly, know how to charm a woman.”

“My luck is better on other days!”Noctis shouted losing his footing a bit before readjusting his grip on the sword. Nyx merely snorted before barking to the black alpha female wolf, who stopped her growling to look to Nyx.

Noctis watched the two share barks and growls and Kennocha turned his way and growled before looking to Nyx with sympathy. Nyx merely shook his head and Kennocha nodded before licking Nyx’s snout affectionately. Noctis hated her now even more. Kennocha then picked up her basket which had meat and gently swiping her tail along Nyx’s side walked onward only stopping to give a loud bark to Noctis and walking on.

And here I heard you were great with animals.” Nyx remarked before walking over to the ledge where he jumped from watching Pelna slowly descend from the top.

“I am just bad luck today.” Noctis muttered quietly but Nyx’s keen hearing heard either way.

“I’ll tell you what, if it wasn’t for bad luck you’d have no luck at all.” Nix said and Noctis glared death at him.

“You fucking brought the bad luck on me asshole! I swear my luck changed the minute I laid eyes on you. Noctis screamed towards the giant wolf slash his husband since two days ago.

Nyx merely rolled his eyes before lowering his head to sniff Noctis and with no warning lick his nose. Noctis yelped covering his nose and blushing red.He growled at the other, who simply yawns but was smiling at his little mate.

“Which reminds what she say to you?” Noctis asked not curious of course simply wondering.

“Hm, she felt sorry for me for having been given such a mating partner.” Nyx admitted to which Noctis glared at his smirk.

“Yeah, well she didn’t have to get all touchy.”he muttered and Nyx simply looked somewhere else to look as though he hadn’t heard.

You’re not hurt at least. By the way how did you confuse me for her?”

“What do you mean? You both are big black wolves!”

Nyx snarled lowly surprising Noctis but it had caught his attention that he noticed the little details. Around Nyx’s head were braids, same as the ones he wore in his human form. Also there was streak of ashen colored fur running from top of his head to down his neck. Then Noctis noted the many braids that were in the other’s fur on his sides to his tail. It was also then that he noted the silver white splash on his front chest with an odd pattern like like a lightning strike spreading out. These little details made his head hurt as he saw a blurred flash of his one, who was blurry yet had similar details as Nyx. 

“The small details can sometimes be the most important. Just because we shift doesn’t mean our human characteristics disappear completely. though if you did that to anyone else but me well I am sure they’ll probably chase you around too.” Nyx explained with a smile and enjoying Noctis’s attention on him as the other checked him out. The Galahdian King took note of his husband’s slow recognition.

Noctis hummed before realizing he was merely staring and turned away. His head still hurt but he still couldn’t put the picture forth yet. 

“Fine. You win. Meet me in the royal court garden. I want an update on what happened in the council.” 

With that Noctis marched with a sweep and his robes dragging along the floor. By then Pelna reached Nyx and simply stood beside the black wolf.

“Well, at least he is finally looking at you.” the flyer murmured seeing he wouldn’t need to do any healing. His eyes caught the slow flash of gold to Nyx’s eyes before returning to his storm ice blue eyes. 

“…Yeah, maybe looking at me will trigger his memory that I am the one he was waiting for.”

Pelna gave Nyx a sympathetic look but the wolf simply shook his body and walked off after Noctis. Pelna simply sighed wishing things could simply be the same as they used to be in the past.


End file.
